Dance with me tonight
by ReadySetRockR5
Summary: Senior prom is coming up and everyone needs to find that perfect girl. {Two-shot!} First chapter is kinda small and i decided to make a chapter about Trish and Dez! First fanfic so sorry it's not great! :)
1. Austin and Ally

**A.N!  
****Hey!This is my first fanfic so I know its not great!I will try to improve my future stories and make them longer!I will always finish a story before making a new one! For some reason when i put stories on it deletes some words! D: Sorry if a sentence doesn't make sense i can't help that! Feel free to review! :)) Rock on!**

Austin's P.O.V  
Senior prom is exactly 3 weeks away and I still don't have a date! I guess I cant find the right girl. Okay that is a lie I have found the right girl i just don't know how to ask! She has long brown hair with ombre dip dye, gorgeous brown eyes that I always get lost in every time I look into them. That girl is Ally Dawson, the most beautiful girl alive! She is flawless and perfect in every way!She is sweet, dorky, an amazing singer and songwriter, smart, adorable and my best friend.I am scared of messing up our friendship!Ally means the world to me and a life without her is like a life without pancakes!She was the one who made me it wasn't for her I wouldn't be making albums, I wouldn't be going on tour soon, I wouldn't have thousands of fans who scream my name every time i step up on stage!Ally Dawson has made me who I am now and let's just say there's no way i could make it without her!

I was knocked out of my trance when i heard the door slightly i turn around to see who interrupted me thoughts.

"Hey Austin are you ready to work on the new song?" Ally asked as she came bouncing into the practice room with the biggest smile on her face.  
"Okay but mind me asking why are you so happy?" I wondered.  
She let out a small giggle and said, "Trish and I just got our prom dresses!I am so excited it's going to be so awesome!"  
I chuckled slightly before speaking,"So.. Are you going with anyone yet?"  
She suddenly frowned and looked down, "No. I've not been asked yet" She mumbled sadly.  
This caused me to grin and do a small happy dance before she saw me.I coughed loudly causing her to look up, her big doe eyes looking into mine.  
I pressed a button on the radio and A Thousand Years by Christina Perri came on.

_**Heart beats fast**_  
_**Colors and promises**_  
_**How to be brave?**_  
_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**_  
_**But watching you stand alone,**_  
_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.**_  
_**One step closer...**_

I pulled Ally close to me and wrapped my arms around her waist softly humming the tune.

**_One step closer_**

**_I have died everyday waiting for you_**  
**_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_**  
**_For a thousand years_**  
**_I'll love you for a thousand more_**

Ally put her head on my chest as I began to slowly sway back and forth.

_**Time stands still**_  
_**Beauty in all she is**_  
_**I will be brave**_  
_**I will not let anything take away**_  
_**What's standing in front of me**_  
_**Every breath**_  
_**Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_  
_**Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**_  
_**For a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_  
_**Time has brought your heart to me**_  
_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**One step closer**_  
_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_  
_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_  
_**For a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_  
_**Time has brought your heart to me**_  
_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

As the song finished I slowly pulled away and placed my forehead on hers.I grinned slightly before I spoke, "Ally Dawson will you go to senior prom with me?"  
I nervously waited for her response when she placed her soft lips against lips moved in sync as I pulled Ally closer to felt so right but so about our friendship? What will this make us?I was pulled out of my trance when Ally pulled away.I pouted slightly and she giggled softly.  
"So was that a yes?" I asked slightly nervous.  
"Yes Austin.I will go to prom with you!" Ally replied smiling.  
"Yes!" I screamed before smashing my lips against hers again.


	2. Trish and Dez

**So here is a chapter about Trish and Dez! :D It was requested :D Btw if you have any ideas for other stories i will post feel free to tell me in reviews! :D 3**

**Got2LiveItBigTime- Aww thank you! :D You rock! **

**EnvyNV-Here you go! :D Thank you for the review btw! You're awesome! :D  
**

**Trish's P.O.V-**

"Guess who got a job at Beds 4 You!" (**1**) I shouted as I walked into Sonic Boom.  
When I got not response i turned around to see a sleeping Dez with his face on the counter.I rolled my eyes before grabbing two cymbals and smashing them together.  
"I DIDN'T TAKE ANY MONEY FROM THE CASH REGISTER I SWEAR!" Dez screamed as he shot up from his sleeping state.  
I fell to the floor laughing before saying, "It's me you doofus!" I laughed out.  
"Wait whats a doofus?" Dez asked still scared from his wake up.  
I rolled my eyes before speaking, "Where's Austin and Ally?"  
"They went to record their new song!" He replied smiling like an idiot.  
An awkward silence passed by.  
"So... Has anyone asked to to prom?" The doofus- I mean Dez asked.  
I looked down and he must have noticed because he looked at me apologetically and pulled me into a warm embrace.  
I pulled away, slightly red in the face.  
"You will find someone Trish." He said to me with a small smile on his face.

"Oh yeah? If i will find someone why haven't i found him then!Answer that you doof!" I shouted at him, slightly annoyed with him for bringing it up.

"Because they don't know the real you." He said softly before walking out.  
I stood there in total shock! Who knew Dez had a nice side?

Reality kicked in and I quickly ran out of the store after Dez. I couldn't see him mall was really busy today, it was full of teenage girls buying their prom dressed.I am glad i got mine earlier.I pushed through a crowd of people and found Dez at Mini's sat at a table on his own.I sat down at the side of first he didn't even acknowledge me at first so i just sat a while i got really annoyed and screamed "DEZ!".  
He jumped up looked around with a scared expression on his face.  
"Where's the fire!?" He screamed worriedly.  
I giggled.

"Was you asleep again?"I asked smiling at the cute boy in front of , did I just call Dez cute?I don't like Dez!I meant as in baby cute not cute cute! I would never think of him in that way that's just-

I was cut out of my trance when Dez clicked his fingers in front of my face.  
"You okay there Trish? You spaced out for a while and your cheeks have gone pink!" He said chuckling.  
"Oh sorry! Can we go back to Sonic Boom?" I asked nervously.

"Sure!"

We walked side-by-side back to Sonic we got there I changed the sign on the door to 'Closed' and faced Dez.  
"Dez, have you been asked to prom?" I asked him.  
"Wait whats prom again?" He asked with confusion all over his face.  
I sighed, knowing this conversation wouldn't go anywhere.  
I walked over to the radio and put on a random station. Stop and Stare by OneRepublic came on. (**2**)

"I Love this song!" I screeched smiling.  
"Wanna dance?" Dez asking slightly nervous.  
"Sure!" I replied grinning as i took his hand.

**This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us**  
**It's time to make our move, I'm shakin' off the rust**  
**I've got my heart set on anywhere but here**  
**I'm staring down myself, counting up the years**

**Steady hands just take the wheel**  
**Every glance is killing me**  
**Time to make one last appeal**  
**For the life I lead**

**Stop and stare**  
**I think I'm moving but I go nowhere**  
**Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared**  
**But I've become what I can't be, oh**

**Stop and stare**  
**You start to wonder why you're here not there**  
**And you'd give anything to get what's fair**  
**But fair ain't what you really need**  
**Oh, can you see what I see?**

**They're tryin' to come back, all my senses push**  
**Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could**  
**Steady feet, dont fail me now**  
**I'm gonna run till you can't walk**  
**Something pulls my focus out**  
**And I'm standing down**

**Stop and stare**  
**I think I'm moving but I go nowhere**  
**Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared**  
**But I've become what I can't be, oh**

**Stop and stare**  
**You start to wonder why you're here not there**  
**And you'd give anything to get what's fair**  
**But fair ain't what you really need**  
**Oh, you don't need**

**What you need, what you need**  
**What you need**

**Stop and stare**  
**I think I'm moving but I go nowhere**  
**Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared**  
**I've become what I can't be**  
**Oh, do you see what I see?**

As the song finished, Dez and I looked into each others eyes grinning from ear to , Dez began to slowly lean in. I found myself also leaning in and going on my tip toes so I could lips touched.I could feel sparks, no fire works, as our lips move in perfect sync.I was enjoying the kiss so much that I didn't want it to eventually pulled away due to lack of oxygen.I looked into Dez's eyes, he had slightly red cheeks.I smiled when suddenly Dez got on one knee and pulled a rose out of his pocket.  
"Trish, will you got to prom with me?" He asked handing me the rose as he did so.  
I smiled before jumping into his arms.  
"Yes, of course i will go to prom with you!One question though, Where did that rose come from?" I asked grinning.  
"Erm... I don't want to talk about it."

**(1) I don't know if thats a place over there but there's one near my sisters house so I thought i'd use it haha!Don't own it Btw ;p**

**(2) Stop and Stare by OneRepublic in case you didn't get that. ;p Amazing song btw! Also don't own it ;p**

**I don't own anything but the story line so yeah.. ;p **

**Rock on! :D**


End file.
